Scars II
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: AU world, Sequel to Scars both Naruto and Yuki decided to go and found their friend by the name of Kurama, why? Well please read and found out XD, Friendship with KuramaxOCxNaruto and then later KuramaxOC


**Okay I wanted to made a sequel to Scars so I hope you guys like or love it okay plus one more thing you do not have to read this story alright there is a back button click it but to everyone else that wants to read it please enjoy ok XD**

**Genre in this story is mixed**

**Keys ( ) means thinking in the head or talking to ones self**

**Parings:KuramaxOc and then Friendship with KuramaxOCxNaruto**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho**

* * *

**Scars II**

It's been three months now since Yuki and Naruto seen Sasuke on that faithful day Naruto had been training nonstop as he was still going to bring Sasuke back as for Yuki she was busy with training of her own as she. From time to time Yuki as been thinking about hers and Naruto's friend name Kurama no not Naruto's nine tails Kurama their friend name Kurama it's funny that their friend has the same name as nine tails demon fox but it didn't bother nine tails fox or their friend Kurama.

Yuki looks up and stares at the sky and she sighs and then looks over to Naruto.

"Naruto-chan" Yuki called out to him.

Naruto stops training and looks over to Yuki his friend his sister.

"Yea what is it Yuki-chan?" Naruto yelled back to her.

"I was thinking can we go see Kurama-kun?" Yuki asked.

Naruto flinch abit as he looks down and touch his stomach.

Yuki giggles and shakes her head.

"No silly not Kurama the nine tails demon fox" Yuki replied with a laugh.

Naruto was abit confuse.

"I meant our friend Kurama the spirit fox demon" Yuki replied with a smile.

Now Naruto got it and he smiles too.

"Oh that Kurama teehee but why?" Naruto replied.

"I want to see him Naruto-chan" Yuki replied as she looks down.

"Yuki-chan you know Kurama might not want to see us you know he might be busy" Naruto pointed out as he looks at Yuki.

Yuki sighs but then walks over to Naruto.

"Naruto-chan I need to talk with him about something" Yuki replied as she looks at Naruto as she was right in front of him.

"I see okay then let's go see him" Naruto replied.

"Thank you Naruto-chan" Yuki replied.

Naruto just smiles and was like yea your welcome.

After that both Yuki and Naruto went to Laby Tsunade's office told that her that they are going to see their friend Kurama the demon Spirit Fox and Tsunade was okay with that as she let them go but told them be careful and they nod their heads to say okay and left that.

It was nice journey to land of Plants and Spirit animals was peaceful as Yuki's short long cherry red hair with forest green highlights was flowing in the wind as her blood red eyes were shining abit too, Yuki was even wearing the same outfit as Naruto's but there was two things different about hers then he's, Yuki's was red and black and instead of pants she was wearing short skirt plus she was wearing her dragon necklace and dragon earrings with it.

"Naruto-chan" Yuki called out to him.

Walking and talking

"Hai" Naruto answered her back.

Wind blows

"Will Kurama-kun be angry?" Yuki asked in sad tone of voice.

Walking and wind blows

"Hmm I don't know, he never really gets angry with us when we come to visit him from time to time" Naruto pointed out.

("But I am afraid he'll be angry at me") Yuki said as she feeling scared and worried all mixed together.

Naruto can sense his sister Yuki's mood but he didn't know how fixed it though.

("Yuki-chan it's going to okay") Naruto said.

They finally reached the land of Plants and Spirit animals as they walked Yuki sense something coming towards them as Naruto felt it too.

"Yuki-chan" Naruto replied as he gets ready to fight.

"Hai I know Naruto-chan" Yuki answered back as she too gets ready to fight.

As they got ready to fight an unknown enemy to their surprise it was their friend Kurama was he was too getting to fight a enemy as that was funny.

"Yuki-chan! Naruto-kun!" Kurama yelled in surprise as he lowers his Rose Whip.

"Kurama/Kurama-kun!" both Yuki and Naruto yelled in surprise.

Kurama walks over to them as both Yuki and Naruto do the same.

"What in the world are you two doing here?" Kurama asked.

("We came to see you") Yuki said as she was blushing.

"We came to see you Kurama" Naruto replied with a smile as he goes and hugs him.

"Really? That's funny I was going to go see you two too" Kurama laughed and smiled.

("He'll be mad at me") Yuki said.

"Really? Wow that is funny" Naruto laughed.

(" I have to tell him") Yuki said.

"Yea something tells me something happen" Kurama replied as he looks over Yuki.

Yuki was not looking at them as she was looking down on ground.

"Haha yea something did happen" Naruto replied as he rubs the back of his head with right hand.

Yuki flinches abit as she knew what Naruto was going to say to Kurama.

"Oh and what happen?" Kurama asked as he raise an eyebrow at him.

"I found Sasuke and we will..." Naruto began to say.

Yuki cluch her right hand tightly.

"You found Sasuke and you two got into a fight right?" Kurama replied.

"Hai" Naruto answered.

"I see" Kurama replied.

Yuki looks up now and looks over to Kurama.

"I am sorry I couldn't stop them from fighting" Yuki replied.

Kurama looks at Yuki.

"It's not your fault Yuki-chan" Kurama pointed out.

"He's right Yuki-chan it's not" Naruto agreed with Kurama.

"Come let us go somewhere as we can sit and talk" Kurama replied.

"Hai" both Yuki and Naruto replied.

Kurama goes and takes Yuki's hand and looks over to Naruto goes and gets him a looks to say came follow me as Naruto nods his head to say ok as Naruto follows Kurama to place so all three of them can sit and talk as Kurama was holding Yuki's hand.

It only took a minute for Kurama to found place for them to sit and talk as they were by a beautiful river as they sitting down by it.

"So Naruto-kun you and Sasuke fought" Kurama replied.

"Hai" Naruto answered.

"We were on a mission with Kakashi-sensei and Sai and Naruto-chan sense him" Yuki pointed out.

"Oh and then what happen?" Kurama asked.

"I run off and went to go see him" Naruto replied.

"Kakashi-sensei and Sai tried to stop him but it was no good so I had go after Naruto-chan" Yuki replied.

"Once I found Sasuke he was smiling as he knew I was coming after him" Naruto replied.

"I didn't know what happen next because it took me awhile to reach them but once I got there they where fighting and I was trying to stop them but it was no good and I got hurt" Yuki explained.

"Where you okay Yuki?" Kurama asked.

"Hai" Yuki answered.

Kurama sense that Yuki was hiding something more as sighs and then looks over to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun can you please leave us alone for abit I want to talk to Yuki-chan alone ok" Kurama replied with a smile.

Naruto looks at Kurama.

"Hai okay that's okay with me" Naruto replied with smile too.

"Thank you Naruto-kun" Kurama replied.

Naruto gets up and walks away from them as Kurama and Yuki where now alone with each other.

Kurama gets up from where he was sitting and goes walks over to where Yuki was sitting at as he goes and sits next to her as Yuki didn't mind at all.

"Something else happen after the fight didn't it Yuki-chan?" Kurama replied.

Yuki nods her head yes.

"What happen?" Kurama asked.

Yuki looks over to Kurama and looks into his green eyes.

"Will after I left them and went back to Kakashi-sensei and Sai, I feel so angry and pissed at them" Yuki replied.

"I see and then what happen?" Kurama asked.

"I didn't know what to do but then Naruto-chan come back a few minutes later but Kakashi-sensei was upset with him but Naruto-chan didn't care after that I need to to clear my head so I left" Yuki replied.

Kurama keeps on listening.

"I walked away from their camp site went deep into the forest so I can take breather" Yuki replied.

Kurama still listened to Yuki.

"But then I knew I wasn't alone and I was right Sasuke come out I knew he couldn't hide his chakra from me" Yuki replied.

"So what happen next?" Kurama asked.

"He went and told me that I was his and his alone that he'll come back and get me" Yuki replied as she looks down as she looks at her hands.

"And then what happen?" Kurama asked as he knew something more happen between them.

"Will...he...went and kissed me" Yuki replied as she blushed.

Kurama's green eyes widen abit.

"So Sasuke kissed you" Kurama replied.

"Hai he did but I don't love him" Yuki replied with a sad tone of voice.

"I know that Yuki-chan but you use to love Sasuke" Kurama replied.

"I know but when he kissed me all those old feelings come flowing back to me and I got so confuse" Yuki replied.

Kurama goes and grabs her as he holds her in arms as Yuki was abit surprise by his action but then she was blushing.

"I know how it feels to have old feelings come back to you it is hard to forget but we have to stay strong" Kurama replied as he holds her.

Yuki goes and buries her face in Kurama's long red hair as she cries abit and yes Kurama is in his human form.

Kurama felt Yuki's tears in or on his hair as he goes and holds her more.

"But I don't want to love him again Kurama-kun! I love you!" Yuki cried soft in or on his hair.

"I know you don't Yuki-chan" Kurama replied as he holds her more.

"I want him to stop hurting my brother Naruto-chan and me" Yuki cried.

Kurama sighs abit but knew what to do to stop her from crying.

"Yuki-chan you know I love you and hate to see you cry so please stop crying" Kurama replied.

"I can't" Yuki cried.

Kurama goes and turn Yuki's face so it was facing his as he goes and kissed her as that stops her from crying as Yuki blushed.

"I hate to see you cry Yuki-chan" Kurama replied as he rest his forehead on hers.

"I am sorry Kurama-kun" Yuki replied.

Kurama goes and places her onto his lap and holds her more after that Naruto came back and saw that but didn't really mind Naruto knew that his sister Yuki was more in love Kurama then Sasuke so Naruto as cool with it. As Naruto goes and sits down next to them, they continue to talk some more as they talked about their what happens in their daily busy life.

~END~

* * *

**Well there you have it I hope you like or love it =^x^=**

**Please comment and review and remember NO FLAME ONES OR MEAN ONES PLEASE ^.^**

**Until next time bye bye ^-^**


End file.
